


114. It's Time: Alex and Luke begin preparing the resort for their wedding

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [114]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	114. It's Time: Alex and Luke begin preparing the resort for their wedding

_**It's Time: Alex Skarsgard & Luke Evans begin preparing the resort for their wedding**_  
[May, 2013]

"Yeah, so that's cool what you said, about changing out to some thick soups and warm hors d'oeuvres when it gets chilly at night, with appropriate wines. Cool and clears in the mornings and early afternoons, especially. Fresh fruit from that fantastic organic garden the chefs were going on about," Alex says, nodding at the landscaped property sloping away before them to the sea. "Just so some kind of refreshments are available at various points along the mountain when people are out partying or wandering around or getting lost while they're staggering drunk out here and can't find their way back to their rooms, you know?" He and Luke have rented out an absolutely gorgeous [luxury resort](http://www.homedit.com/the-dreamy-kempinski-hotel-bahia-resort/) in the south of Spain, with more than enough room to house their friends and relatives, host the bachelor parties and ceremony and reception _and_ afterparty, as well as plenty of chill-out time for anyone who wants to just linger and relax. And Alex wants to be able to confidently hand over the reins to _someone else_ , someone who will make sure that their guests' needs are seen to, that they're comfortable and fed and watered and not lost or dying of exposure or being swept out to sea. But before he can release control to such a huge extent, he has to feel like he has drilled every last detail into that someone else's head. "You get what I'm thinking?"

"Of course, Mr. Skarsgard. And I have everything in my file, right here," event coordinator Tristan Proetz explains in a well-rehearsed soothing tone of voice, tapping the red leather-covered folio in his hand. "All your plans. All the emails you sent. Notes from all our meetings and telephone conversations. I also have written records of all the input and plans I have received from Mr. Evans over the past five months. In addition, I have your cell phone numbers, and you both have mine. I assure you, Mr. Skarsgard, everything will be absolutely marvelous, and you and your fiancé will be able to relax and enjoy it all." Even if Tristan has to sic some very tall man on Alex to bang him upside his head with a very heavy copper-bottomed saucepot and _force_ him to relax.

His nana and gransha settled in their room for a nap after a light lunch, Luke wanders out to the pool. He gazes out at the gorgeous blue of the water, shrugging the tension from his shoulders before pulling out his cellphone. The flight had been delayed by two hours and then the food served in first class had been too spicy for his grandparents and finally they had both been exhausted and bewildered by the airport, customs and everything else despite his best efforts to make things as smooth as possible for them. Lunch here had gone well though, the kitchen quickly responding to his need for something light and fairly bland. He can only hope his grandparents'll be glad they came by the end of the trip. He speed-dials Alex, breathing a sigh of relief when he hears his lover's voice. "I'm here and they're settled. Where are you?"

"Hey, _älskling_ ," Alex says, pleasure clear in his voice. "I'm... I have no idea where I am," he answers, tipping his head back to look up at the resort, all rich red stone against the cloudless blue sky.

"Second terrace, just past the Miramar spa pavilion," Tristan supplies helpfully.

"Right, second terrace... You got all that, right?" Alex asks Luke. "Tristan and I have just been going over the final details for all the refreshment stations."

"Is everything okay?" Luke asks, taking a moment to orient himself before he heads in the direction of the spa.

"Luke wants to know if everything's okay," Alex says, giving Tristan a pointed look, one burdened with warning.

"Of course. It's all running on rails, and I'd be happy to reassure Mr. Evans in person if he'd like." There's a reason Tristan only works with very very wealthy clients. To do this same amount of ass-kissing and fussing and fretting for one-twentieth of the price? Unthinkable.

"I meant with you, as far as you're concerned," Luke points out, smiling, making his way towards his sir. His husband-to-be. Hoping he's getting closer as he rounds the pavilion.

"Oh, me?" Alex drops the phone and nods at their coordinator. "It's cool, thanks. Call me if there's any kind of problem." He puts his phone back to his ear. "Yeah, I'm fantastic. I love this place already. I hope to be even better soon, though..." Looking around to situate himself, he begins climbing the winding path back upslope.

Luke breaks into a huge smile the moment he spies Alex. "Would that have anything to do with your wonderful, gorgeous, brilliant fiancé?"

"Absolutely." Alex grins in response and hangs up, slipping the phone into his pocket. He jogs to close the remaining distance between them, and sweeps Luke into a kiss. "But my wonderful gorgeous brilliant fiancé has been neglecting me," he murmurs, his lips playing over the sensitive skin just behind Luke's ear. "All day."

"Hah!" Luke snorts but he's laughing, eyes sparkling. "He wasn't ignoring you. He was getting his grandparents here in one piece and making sure they got fed so he _could_ pay attention to you for the rest of the day."

Releasing Luke far enough back that he can revel in the brightness of his lover's smile, Alex asks, "How are they doing? Did they do okay with the traveling?" He knows it's an experience neither of them is accustomed to, at their age.

"As okay as can be expected, I guess," Luke says, keeping his arms around Alex. "The flight was delayed, the food was weird and Nana's bag got thoroughly checked on this end and she was mortified they were going through her things in full view of everyone."

"Aww, man." Alex frowns. "Stupid airport security profiled her, huh? Little old ladies with granny panties in their suitcases always look suspicious, right." He takes Luke's hand in his and leads him to a small patio overlooking the sea, two comfortable chairs waiting. And he shoots his lover a sly grin. "Just think if Nana knew the kind of things you pack in _your_ bags."

Luke blushes. "There's none of that this time," he says. "I wasn't taking any chances."

Alex grins and lifts his lover's hand to his mouth, brushing kisses over Luke's knuckles. "Do you have any idea what Ryan has planned for your bachelor party? I'm not so sure I trust him."

"I think he said something about a wild orgy..." Luke deadpans.

"Fuckin' Ryan," Alex mutters, glaring out at the ocean. "I _told_ Sam, damn it. Now I'm just going to have to strangle Ryan myself. I mean, if Sam can't even keep control of his own boy, then I don't even know what..."

"I'm kidding," Luke confesses quickly, eyes wide, giving Alex's hand a squeeze. "No orgies, no strippers. I think he just said we'd go dancing, that there's a disco at the far end of the resort and they said we can be as noisy as we want without bothering anyone who actually wants to sleep."

"Oh." Still frowning, Alex considers this new possibility. "That's all right," he - finally - grudgingly agrees. "I didn't know he danced."

"Everyone dances," Luke says. "Except for Sam, maybe," he adds and then laughs. "What about you? Do you know what Sam has planned?" He's not entirely sure he wants to know, especially since both men have the right to fuck whomever they choose, but still.

Alex shrugs. "Nah, he hasn't mentioned anything. Ten bucks says we drink beer and watch football." Which Alex would actually be really happy to do, now he comes to think about it. Just a nice chill evening, hanging with Sam.

Luke laughs. "That doesn't sound like much of a bachelor party," he says, although it sounds really good to him.

"No?" Alex looks sidelong at his lover, and grins. "Just make sure you don't throw down so hard with Ryan that you're too danced-out for your own wedding party."

"I won't," Luke promises. "I may even leave everyone dancing and call it an early night. Which reminds me," he adds with a sigh. "My nana is adamant that we should spend the night before the wedding apart even though we've been living together. I said no but she'll probably give you a rough time when she sees you."

Alex eyes Luke suspiciously as he processes that. Then he just gives up. "Wait, why? I mean, why does anybody do that, ever? Even if it's a traditional het couple, if they've already been living together, then why separate them the night before?" he asks, baffled. "Does it have something to do with not seeing the bride in her wedding dress?"

"I don't know," Luke says, shrugging lightly. "But if you let her talk you into it, I promise there'll be hell to pay. I spend enough nights away from you as it is."

It's an unfortunate moment to take a drink, and Alex damn near spews water all over himself when he chokes on his laughter. "Luke Evans," he scolds, attempting to sound outraged, although he's fairly certain he's not selling it well. "Are you trying to push me into open battle with your nana? Why, I am shocked at you. Just _shocked_."

Laughing, Luke shakes his head. "I didn't say you have to argue with her, just... tell her you don't do that in Sweden. She won't know the difference, _and_ she'll listen to you."

"You think so?" Alex leans across the narrow island of space between their chairs and kisses his lover. "And why would she listen to me, if not you? I thought everyone could tell by now that I'm your slave."

"You're mine?" Luke grins at Alex, leaning in to meet him, kiss him softly on the mouth. "I'll have to remember that later."

"Uh-oh." Laughing a little, Alex links their fingers together. "Did I just set myself up for big trouble?" People always tell him, he needs to watch his mouth.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it," Luke teases, giving Alex's fingers a squeeze. Normally he might not be so bold but being here, like this, away from work and so close to being married, has him feeling freer and more relaxed than he has in a long time.

"Hmmm." Alex purses his lips as if he's still dubious of the entire concept. "Just so long as you don't go passing me around to all your mates," he warns with a snicker, and kisses Luke's hand. "Hey, I made appointments for us tomorrow at the spa. Do you have plans already?"

"No," Luke answers slowly, eyeing Alex a little warily. "What kind of appointments?"

"Couple's massage, that sort of thing." Alex looks quizzically at his lover. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Luke says again, watching Alex closely. "I was just thinking about the last time you made me a spa appointment."

Alex's eyes flare wide in memory, and he tries to smother a bark of laughter behind his hand. "No, sorry... Sorry," he repeats once he can catch his breath. "I wasn't even thinking about that, love, I swear." He gently squeezes Luke's hand. "This is just straight-up spa treatments for both of us, really. To pamper you because you've been working so hard and it's your wedding week."

Luke smiles then leans over and kisses Alex again. "Then thank you. That sounds wonderful," he says. "Although... I think we might already be in trouble," he adds, something suddenly occurring to him.

"We?" Now it's Alex turn to glare suspiciously. "Why is that?"

"I've been here how long, and you've yet to ravish me," Luke points out, eyes twinkling. "I must be losing my touch."

"Holy god, the world is ending." Alex leaps to his feet and pulls Luke up as well. Then he takes off on the climbing path at a run. "Come on," he shouts over his shoulder at his lover, "we've got to avert the ruin of civilization as we know it!"

Luke laughs, chasing after Alex. "Where are we going?" He hasn't even seen their room, just dropped his bags at the desk and taken care of his grandparents.

"Fifth floor! We might just make it in time!" Dodging around a large fountain featuring a sculptured Venus rising from the waters, Alex checks back for a second look and receives a faceful of spray. Well-deserved at that, he figures, and shakes some of the water from his hair before ducking into the coolness of the hotel and heading straight for the elevator.

"You're crazy," Luke calls after him but he tackles Alex when he catches up, shoving him back against the wall between the elevators and kissing him, arms entwined around his neck, not caring who sees them. "You're crazy and I love you," he whispers between kisses. "So much."

Alex feels fucking high, he's so damn happy. He never thought he was even capable of this; actually, he always figured that people who appeared to feel this way must be kind of wacked-out. But now he hugs Luke tightly and simply basks in the moment, kissing his lover back and cradling him like the treasure he is.

Luke lays his head on Alex's shoulder, ignoring the looks the passing staff give them. Looks of envy, he's sure, Alex all his, and about to be even moreso. The lift dings and the doors slide open and he sighs softly, not really wanting to move, even though moving would get them to their room and that ravishing he was promised.

Blocking the sensor with his foot, Alex finally eases away from his lover. "Come on," he grins. "This place may be ours for the next few days, but it's still not Cit." He tugs Luke into the lift and squeezes his boy's ass. "I still need to get you up to our room before I get you naked."

"So there won't be any skinny-dipping in the moonlight?" Luke grins, kissing Alex and pressing close again, so hard already it's scrambling his brain. What's left of it when he's around his sir.

Alex growls under his breath and works one hand down the back of Luke's jeans. "There is the hot tub on our private patio," he murmurs, licking the underside of his lover's jaw.

Luke moans, knees going weak, anything he was going to say slipping right from his mind as he shifts to try and get Alex's fingers closer to his hole.

Chuckling darkly, Alex rubs his fingers in the crack of Luke's ass, stopping just short of what he knows his boy wants, every time. The lift dings for their floor and he releases his lover entirely. "518," he says, nodding down the hallway. He digs the keycard out of his pocket and hands it over. "Go."

Luke moans again and hurries down the hall, swiping the card through the reader, so thankful when the door clicks open and he can push his way into their room, his sir at his back. "Oh wow," he whispers, taking a moment to appreciate the room but then he's turning to Alex, dropping to his knees, his head bowed and his hands behind his back.

Smiling down at his lover, Alex pets Luke's thick dark hair. "My good boy," he says quietly, pride clear in his voice. "I want you naked and on the bed, on your back. Wrap your hands around the headboard and _do not_ let go." Slowly he begins to peel off his own clothing.

 _Yes._ Luke rocks to his feet, undressing quickly, his clothes laid aside in a neat pile. Then he stretches out on the bed, on his back, as ordered, fingers wrapping around the headboard rails, his cock jutting up from his body, aching and wet at its tip, his eyes tracking Alex. God.

Lazily unbuttoning his shorts, Alex tosses them to the side, then prowls up the seductive length of his boy's body. "Here's how this works," he says, bracing his hands on the bed on either side of Luke's chest. "You have my permission to come, anytime. But I want you to push yourself. Hold out. Don't come, for as long as you can manage."

Oh, god. "Yes, sir," Luke whispers, swallowing hard. Control is one area he still has to work on, and although it helps that he has permission, he wants to do his best, wants to make Alex proud of him. "Your boy'll hold out for you."

Alex smiles, stunned anew by his lover. By this incredible man who actually wants to pledge himself to Alex, forever. He dips down and tenderly kisses Luke, slowly tasting him. Then he shifts slightly and runs his tongue along the inside of Luke's upper arm.

"Ohhh..." Luke's cock throbs at the touch of Alex's tongue and he tightens his grip on the headboard, certain his sir's only begun.

That's for sure. Alex is determined to taste every inch of his boy that he can manage before he loses control. The skin of Luke's inner elbow is so delicate, much like that on the inside of his wrist, and in these places Alex takes care to nibble gently so as not to leave any marks. But with Luke's hand, he's rougher – after prying his boy's fingers from their deathgrip on the wood, Alex laps his tongue at the lifeline and then takes his lover's index finger into his mouth to suck hard.

"Oh, fuck," Luke moans, his stomach flipping hard, precome smeared across his belly. "Sir..."

"Mmm?" Alex sucks a second finger into his mouth as well, and flicks his gaze up to meet his boy's.

"Nothing," Luke whispers, shaking his head. "I just," god. He could come just watching Alex's mouth. "What you do to me."

Alex grins, pulling away to glance down at Luke's cock. "Yeah," he promises, "I'll get to that." He returns Luke's hand to the headboard and then dips to kiss at the smooth skin of his throat.

"I'll be dead before you do," Luke whispers, moaning softly, his throat arched for more.

"Fuck that noise," Alex mutters, gently nibbling his way down to suck at Luke's collar bone. He shifts to play a hand over his lover's nipple as well, softly teasing at it. "You're going to marry me first."

"Yes, I am," Luke says, smiling at that, his nipple tightening under Alex's fingers, cock aching at the play.

Alex takes his time as he works his way down his lover's body. He's hurting with how desperate he is to be buried inside Luke, his erection dripping. But knowing that he's got Luke in the same state of suspended lust, well... Somehow that makes it a bit easier for Alex to hold out. He sucks and bites at his lover's nipples, breathes kisses between the lines of his ribs, licks circles around his navel. Pushes one of Luke's knees up and tastes the flesh of his inner thigh while his fingers gently rub at the sensitive skin between sac and hole, but carefully don't stray.

It feels like Alex is slowly taking him apart, and Luke would swear he'll go mad like this. Drown in his lover's attentions, in the way he touches him, licks him, bites him, plays his body like the finest instrument. And those fingers... so close to where he really wants them, where he wants _Alex_... he moans, tossing his head a little, almost feverish with arousal. "Please..."

And now, finally, Alex moves in closer. He licks two of his fingers and presses them inside Luke's hole, fucking them slowly in and out even as he dips his head and sucks one of Luke's balls into his mouth, then the other. Then both, humming softly with pleasure around his mouthful. He knows he's pushing. But hell, he practically promised his boy that he would.

"Oh, god!" Luke blurts out, shifting hard against Alex, his hole clutching at his sir's fingers. "Please!" Every nerve overloaded, his cock jerking violently against his belly.

 _Please_ has no purpose here, as far as Alex is concerned. Permission has already been given. Alex is busy. The rest of it is up to Luke. So Alex continues on as he was, sliding a third finger inside that gorgeous heat and then hooking the three together to rub against his lover's prostate, deliberately working to drive him to the edge.

Panting and tossing his head, Luke whines through gritted teeth, every rub of Alex's fingers, every suck of his mouth, pushing him that much closer. "Oh, I can't..." he cries out, every muscle seizing tight as he strains to hold on.

That, however, is exactly what Alex was waiting to hear. He releases Luke's balls with a grin, and kneels up to brace Luke's thighs on his own. Lining up, he pushes his cock deep, one arm around his lover's waist and one holding onto the headboard as he moves inside him, slow but steady.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, throwing his head back and arching into the thrusts, Alex's cock filling him so perfectly. "Oh, god, yes... fuck..." Every last ounce of willpower summoned to hold out, make this last as long as possible, his grasp white-knuckled as he clings to the headboard.

Alex loses himself in fucking his lover, staring down at the seductive lines of Luke's body, so taut with passion and need. "Always," he whispers, and it's more to remind himself than anything else. His hips speed up, and he drops his hand to close around Luke's cock. Stroking him in time.

It's too much. Crying out with pure pleasure, Luke comes, his orgasm slamming right through him, his body clenching hard around Alex's cock.

Growling, Alex cups Luke's ass with both hands, digging his fingernails in and holding his lover right where he wants him. He thrusts deep as he can three more times, four... and shouts with triumph, satisfaction and sheer primal possession flooding him.

Luke moans, that hot rush of seed inside him almost like another release, waves of pleasure rippling through his body. He drops his hands from the headboard, wrapping his arms and legs around Alex and pulling him down, his mouth on his sir's, licking inside, overwhelmed.

Still buried deep inside his lover, Alex lets himself be brought in and held close. Hell, there's nowhere he'd rather be. He gently combs his fingers through Luke's hair, returning the kisses almost passively because he loves the feeling of his boy taking what he wants.

Drawing back just enough to see Alex's eyes, Luke smiles at his sir. "Mine," he whispers. "Soon you'll be mine forever."

Alex shakes his head with a smile to match his lover's. "I already am," he murmurs. "This will just make it official."  



End file.
